


【血猎】污秽/R（血源诅咒 血鸦x猎人）

by Minoru_T



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minoru_T/pseuds/Minoru_T
Summary: 《污秽/R》血鸦x猎人
Relationships: Bloody Crow Of Cainhurst/The Hunter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【血猎】污秽/R（血源诅咒 血鸦x猎人）

**Author's Note:**

> 有私设。  
> 请不要深究剧情。  
> 究极狗血，流水账一发完结。  
> 强制，大概算先强后爱，R（肉）G（血）共存。  
> 带阿尔和鸟姐玩，正常人，友情向。  
> 如果不能接受非常抱歉，请及时止损。

【血猎】污秽/R（血源诅咒 血鸦x猎人）  
《污秽/R》血鸦x猎人

感谢33老师 @智力⑨ 点文！！

有私设。  
请不要深究剧情。  
究极狗血，流水账一发完结。  
强制，大概算先强后爱，R（肉）G（血）共存，怕翻走外链，不看也不影响剧情。  
带阿尔和鸟姐玩，正常人，友情向。  
如果不能接受非常抱歉，请及时止损。

如果发现错误，欢迎指出。

————————————————————

【00 先兆】

“古神总会把智慧四处散落在意想不到的地方——是的，他们就喜欢和凡人开这种玩笑。但你也不必去祭坛上寻找，那里只有第一任主教的畸形头骨；相信我，你不会想知道治愈教会的秘密，那是他们最深的罪孽。

“为什么不来我这里找找看呢？该隐赫斯特能给你比古神祗的智慧更吸引人的东西。

“——比如在永无止境的轮回里，同我一起腐烂。我们污秽败坏，却也永生不朽。”

————————————————————

【01 歧途】

和大部分猎人一样，这个戴着三角翻边帽的青年也记不得自己的过去。他甚至记不清自己的名字，他遇到的几位尚有理智的人都称呼他为“猎人”——这意味着他的名字已经不再重要，记住身份才能提醒他存活。

猎人坚信自己是第一次来亚楠，他对这里没有记忆，就像他忘了自己的过去一样。然而，尽管他总是在各种各样的地方、以千奇百怪的方式死去（如果死而复生也能被称为死去的话），但出刀和开枪的能力似乎已经融入了血肉里，他甚至没学过怎么拿枪，就会下意识地扣动扳机。

猎人兜兜转转，在小教堂周围正面遇上了枪手和他（或许是“它”才对）的两条狗。新手猎人总是胆小的，他承认这一点，毕竟皮肉破裂的疼痛如此清晰，死而复生的感觉又那样痛苦。于是猎人跑起来，穿过层层门洞，冲下台阶，确定两条狗没有追上来后，他转头才看见那个金发青年。

刀斧手阿尔弗雷德——他比猎人遇到过的所有人都友好，火纸也不是什么随便打发人的小礼物。他的蓝眼睛里充满了交流的真诚，以及对大师的敬重。

“怎么样，要与我结为盟友吗？”刀斧手问他。

猎人无法抗拒这样友善的人，以及他的提议。

“当然，”猎人回答，“在任何能用得上我的时候，都可以摇铃召唤我。”除此以外，他还多问了几句关于如何加入治愈教会与刀斧手。

猎人想，等我将来变得更强，一定要成为他真正的同盟，变成他那样的刀斧手。

他这样想着，踏着门口那两条狗的尸体走了出去。

————————————————————

【02 交锋】

白羊女在锯肉刀下哀嚎着消失，夜色终于降临。然而大教堂的提灯却不能使用。猎人的直觉告诉他，那里出了什么事情。

“多半不是什么好事。”他这样对人偶说，出门前还摸了摸身上剩余的血之回响。

当猎人赶到教堂门口——尽管猎人的嗅觉在猎杀中麻木，他已经闻不到亚楠街上弥漫着的腐肉气味，但乌鸦猎人艾琳身上的血腥味实在过于浓重，几乎令他作呕。

猎人敬重这个曾与他一起战斗过的前辈，他承诺自己会解决掉教堂里的敌人——尽管他并不清楚自己的实力，以及对手的能力。

“血鸦，该隐赫斯特的血鸦，”乌鸦告诉他敌人的名字，“你千万要小心。”

“我会处理好的，请相信我。”猎人着实心疼乌鸦的伤势，毕竟他自己是那么怕痛的人，也就见不得别人受伤。说着，他又分出几个血瓶塞给乌鸦：“这些都给你。”明明他自己也没带多少个。

大教堂的阶梯上洒满鲜血，尚未干涸。猎人便踩着血迹向前走去，他听见自己的脚步声在长廊中反复回荡。直到长阶尽头，他才看清敌人的模样——那人带着银白色头盔，手里的太刀在月色下反着冷光。

“带有月亮气息的猎人，”头盔里传来青年的声音，语气里藏着嗅到猎物的兴喜，“我们终于见面了。”

月亮气息，猎人不止一次听过这个词。尤瑟夫卡、亚莉安娜与他初次见面时，都这么形容过他——尽管他并不知道这意味着什么。事实上，除了血腥味和腐臭味，他似乎不能从自己身上闻到其他什么味道。

“既然是你伤害了艾琳，那我们也没什么好说的，”猎人扬起手中的锯肉刀，“你得血债血偿。”

可惜千荫（猎人很久以后才知道这把刀的名字）的速度比猎人的反应来得更快，月色与刀光在他眼前一划而过。

手臂上疼痛清晰地令他晕眩。

血鸦砍伤了猎人的左肩，猎人勉强从疼痛中回神，掏出血瓶向自己的大腿注射，却又被血鸦的子弹打断。血瓶碎落在教堂的石砖上，同猎人的鲜血混在一起。

“你真像一只断了羽翼的鸟，”血鸦开枪，彻底崩断了他的左手，“现在更像了。”

猎人的左手血肉模糊，甚至看不出那是人类的肢体。他清楚自己胜算不多，但死在这人手下，实在对不起艾琳的嘱托。

好在猎人擅长逃跑。在他学会狩猎之前，他先学会了从猎物爪下活命。

但是血鸦没有给他这个机会。千荫削铁如泥，砍伤猎人的一条腿也并非难事。猎人猛地跌倒在地，月光把他身下的血泊照得发白。

猎人大口喘着气，仍然想爬起来做最后的挣扎，却被血鸦狠狠踩在脚下。

血鸦居高临下地看着猎人。他看清了猎人的帽檐下有着苍白的脸和宝石绿色的眼睛——如果不是因为他的眼神中溢满恐惧，那绝对称得上是一双漂亮的眼睛。

这双眼睛让血鸦的刀迟疑了片刻。大部分的猎人都会在猎杀之夜陷入兽化，他们瞳孔涣散、丧失理智，最终变成野兽。

更重要的是，该隐赫斯特的后裔们都有这样的宝石绿眼睛，这令血鸦有一瞬间的恍惚——他已经很久没有见过这样的眼睛。

或许，这个猎人属于该隐赫斯特。

血鸦这样想着，用千荫砍断了他的另一条手臂。

猎人的失血量快到极限，他勉强挣扎起来。只要再多流一点血，他就能暂时死去，免得在这里忍受痛苦和屈辱。等他回到提灯重整旗鼓，就能再——

“放心，我暂时还不会让你死，”头盔里传来戏谑的声音，血鸦看透了他的心思，“毕竟玩弄猎物也是狩猎的一部分。”

疼痛让猎人几乎无法思考，只一心求死。他勉强抬头看向血鸦，被疼痛扭曲的声音嘶哑得听不清晰。

他蠕动嘴唇，那口型分明是：杀了我。

“杀了你，然后等着你从提灯站起来？”血鸦笑起来，他利索地掰开猎人的双腿，又用刀刃挑破了猎人的长裤，“比起这个，你不如想想，所谓污秽血族，我们饮下的血污，到底是什么呢？”

猎人甚至还努力想了一下这个问题，但他没能成功。他没能看清血鸦的动作，他甚至从来没有想象过会发生这些，但是——

疼痛。撕裂感。

亚楠的夜晚总是寒冷的。猎人的下体一片冰凉，下身裸体暴露在空气里的羞耻已经比不上撕裂的疼痛。器物在他体内来回摩擦产生疼痛如同刀割，但混合着的快感又令他不禁失声。

对于猎人，对于外乡人，那从不是用来交娈的地方。

猎人知道自己体内被磨破了，他在流血，他的血液混合着血鸦的粘液滑在他的皮肤上，对他的体温来说，那种温度接近滚烫。

哪怕他全身上下都在失血，这让他意识模糊，但是羞耻、疼痛与快感接踵而至，混沌冲击着猎人的感官。

猎人努力地别过脸去，不愿去看身上的那副头盔。盔甲的主人偏要用手掰过他的脸。隔着头盔，猎人都能感觉到血鸦正在看他，那种目光戏谑又血性，仿佛是在对待某件玩物。

他从未如此疼痛，无论身心。他也从未如此渴望死去。

不知道是否该庆幸，在血鸦将白浊的液体射入猎人体内之前，他就已经昏死过去。在血鸦的注视下，猎人的身体渐渐消失、化作尘埃。

猎人在欧顿小教堂的篝火苏醒。细微的抽噎埋没在亚楠的风声里，没人注意到他埋头抱着膝盖，努力平复了很久。

最后，他慢慢站了起来，转身向教堂门外走去。

————————————————————

【03 寻仇】

死而复生后的感觉没有任何异样，所有的伤口都已痊愈，衣服干净又整洁。没有断肢、没有鲜血，也没有遍体鳞伤的疼痛。

但他再也不想踏入大教堂半步。虽然没能兑现承诺，但他给了艾琳那么多血瓶，他相信艾琳会撑过去的。至于血鸦……

尽管猎人尽量不去想他们之间发生了什么，但是有些记忆——就像疼痛一样清晰——总是挥之不去。

猎人压低了三角帽檐，匆匆离开小教堂，换了其他的路开始探索。

猎人的运气向来不差。在多次误打误撞之后，他揭穿了假尤瑟夫卡的伪装，拿到了该隐赫斯特的邀请函。

“该隐赫斯特。”猎人念了一遍这个名字，这让他打了个冷颤，他想起来些不好的回忆。

艾琳曾经告诉过他，那个人是该隐赫斯特的血鸦。

我才不会去那里，他想，除非我疯了。

然而，刀斧手改变了他的想法。

“隐藏在风雪之中的该隐赫斯特，污秽血族就源自那里，”提到该隐赫斯特后，阿尔弗雷德的语气明显变了，“当年洛加琉斯大师带领刀斧手讨伐他们，却一去不回。”

“现在血族还有些苟延残喘的余孽，”他几乎难以克制自己的情绪，“我一定会彻底铲除他们，完成大师的遗志。”

“该隐的余孽……多吗？”

“不多，”刀斧手说，“存在威胁的只有血鸦。”

“血鸦？”

“你认得他？”刀斧手捕捉到了猎人的情绪波动。

“不，不算认得，只是交过手……我没能赢。”猎人手心冒汗，叙述中自动省略了一大段剧情。

“不要害怕，勇敢些，我的盟友，我相信你能战胜他，或许我们能一起战胜他，”刀斧手鼓励道，“顺便，如果你找到了去该隐赫斯特的方法，记得告诉我。”

直到猎人下了无人驾驶的马车，到了风雪交加的该隐赫斯特，才意识到自己被刀斧手友善的蓝眼睛和温柔的鼓励冲昏了头脑。这里比猎人想象的凶险许多，光是门口的水蛭都能让他死去活来好几回。

一开始的时候，猎人的确抱着复仇的心态，想杀光该隐赫斯特所有的敌人。但随着越来越深入，他开始从刀斧手以外的另一个角度了解该隐赫斯特。

该隐贵族每夜歌舞升平。然而被刀斧手屠城之后，一夜空城，亡魂怨灵层出不穷。猎人在幽灵的尖叫声中摸爬滚打，躲过了石像鬼的埋伏和吹针人的追击。或许事情并非他曾经想象的那么简单。

终于，他来到古堡的中层，勉强算是一处安全区。

刚从宝箱里得到该隐骑士套，猎人抱着试一试的心情换上新衣服，一转身，正好看见血鸦。后者正靠在墙上，抱着手臂，饶有兴致地盯着他看。

血鸦没有戴头盔，这是他的家，在这里全副武装没有必要。猎人第一次看到他的模样。他把银白色的头发扎成马尾辫，有一双明亮的绿眼睛。如果用宝石来类比眼睛的话，那一定能做成胸针的程度。要不是因为他们曾经交手，还发生过那样糟糕的事情，猎人一定会被他漂亮的外貌迷惑——可惜现在只剩恐惧。

他们离得很近，猎人直接锁定了他，锯肉刀发出变形时的“卡擦”声。

“你怎么在这里？你又要干什么？”猎人没注意到自己的声音其实在颤抖。

“这句话应该我问你才对，”血鸦说，“你来该隐赫斯特，有何贵干？”

“……我来报仇。”不擅长说谎的猎人突然有想打自己一巴掌的冲动。

“是吗，”血鸦因为他蹩脚的直言笑出了声，“那也要看你有没有这个本事了。”

“我不再是当时的我了，我变强了许多，”猎人故作镇定，“我还有一个可靠的刀斧手朋友，他也会帮我。”

听见刀斧手的名字让血鸦突然非常恼怒，他伸手握住猎人的手腕：“你的刀斧手朋友？你知道刀斧手都做了些吗？”

“你什么都不知道，”他的语气很快平静下来，变成带着冷意的讥讽，“没关系，你也不需要知道，我也不会再给你选择的权利。”

猎人突然意识到血鸦想做什么，他试图把血鸦握住的那只手抽回来，但是没能成功。哪怕猎人已经比过去强了不少，这仍不是他能做到的事情。

血鸦握着他的一只手，将双臂抵在猎人面孔两侧的墙壁上，他们从来没有离这么近过。血鸦似乎比他略高一些，该隐的烛光照在猎人脸上，阴影倒映在他的眼睛里，勾勒出轮廓。

血鸦低下头来——这是一个充满侵略意味的吻——事实上，就连血鸦自己都不知道为什么要吻他。

这个吻没有多少暧昧和温情，只剩下愤怒与欲望，他们的唇齿互相撕咬，血腥味在口腔中弥漫。直到猎人精疲力尽地别过头去。血液混合着唾沫从他嘴角流下。

然后血鸦伸出手，抹去了他脸上的水痕。

月神作证，猎人发誓自己的心绝对不是因为这个动作颤动的。

血鸦撤开双手，探向猎人的下身。指尖蜻蜓点水地滑过性器，他清楚地感受到了猎人的颤抖。这让他兴奋不已，语气却一如既往地戏谑：“别怕，这次我会慢慢来。”他的手指却没有停下，很快就找到了穴口。他缓慢地开扩着，肠道的褶皱被渐渐抚平。

手指退出后，取而代之的是血鸦的性器，抵在猎人的穴口摩擦。插入的疼痛被取代为深入浅出的快感。顶撞中夹杂着猎人没忍住的几声喘息。血鸦突然伸手按住猎人的后颈，猛地把他按向自己，于是喘息声戛然而止，尽数淹没在一场漫长的亲吻里。

这个吻漫长地令人窒息。淫糜、疯狂，诸如此类的形容词，都不足以形容这场性爱。

猎人在快感中麻痹，直到血鸦将在他体内射精的时候，他又挣扎着试图反抗。他后来仔细想过血鸦的话，所谓血污，恐怕就是——

“你很聪明，”血鸦在他耳边低声说，“我没有看错你。”

“停下，”猎人的声音在顶撞中颤抖，“虽然我们……但我不想和该隐扯上关系。”

“你就那么相信治愈教会？想加入刀斧手？”血鸦的动作突然停了下来，他绿色的眼睛深不见底，猎人看不清那是什么情绪……或许是悲伤。

血鸦慢慢地靠向他，那是一个拥抱。猎人一时间不知道该如何反映——他们之间从来没有这种柔情温存。毕竟他们有性无爱，就连亲吻都带着血腥。

“有人出卖了我们，可我们什么都不知道，”血鸦把脸埋在猎人的肩，“那天夜里很冷，下了很大的雪，刀斧手来了。”

“父亲拿着剑出去了，母亲让我躲在衣橱里，让我等他们回来，我一直很听话。”

“可是他们没有回来，他们都死了，”他说，“我叫了所有人的名字，但没人回应我，他们都死了。”

“我从来没有这么害怕过。”

猎人意识到血鸦在说什么，但他只听过刀斧手的叙述，却从未想过血族的遭遇。他抬手拍了拍他的脊背，轻声说：“我在这里。”

“不，”血鸦说，“你也站在了凶手那边。”

猎人是善良的，他的内心有着柔软、明亮、尚未崩坏的地方。他并没有多想，便拥抱了这个看起来悲痛又脆弱的青年。

“不，”他最终说，“我和你在一起。”

————————————————————

【04 污浊】

亚楠没有时间概念，该隐赫斯特也没有。只要猎人不主动做些什么，时间就永远不会向前推进。

他已经算不清过了多少日夜，只知道自己和血鸦待在一起了很久。他们交娈了很多次，每一场都见血，似乎像是某种疯狂的仪式。

在该隐赫斯特，某个充满了血腥味的房间，在被白浊液体弄脏的床单上，那些糜烂不堪的夜晚，被最原始的欲望支配，就这样持续堕落、没有尽头——猎人知道自己正在腐烂，或许从一开始就已经腐烂。

毕竟，极致的爱恨、剧烈的疼痛、濒临死亡的感觉，与疯狂的性，都是一体的。

————————————————————

【05 断剑】

污秽血族之所以成为污秽血族，是因为他们哪怕肉体腐烂也不会真正死去。而猎人并不在意这些，他习惯了死亡，也总能死而复生。成为该隐赫斯特的一员对他而言没有任何好处——但他已经是了。

在疯狂且漫长的交娈结束后，血鸦终于给了他逃跑的机会——猎人清楚血鸦是故意放他走的，尽管他不知道原因——他也没必要知道。

就这样，猎人在匆忙之中逃离风雪交加的该隐赫斯特，他知道自己被欺骗了，但他除了逃避什么都做不了，那些疼痛和污秽的感觉早已流淌进他的血液里，他逃不开——他该知道的。

他从提灯回到猎人的梦境，再也没有回到该隐，也再没有见过血鸦。

猎人继续他的旅程，却不再像原来那样拖沓，他走得很快，他从来没有走得这么快过。他只花了半天时间就到了未见之村。连人偶都对他的变化感到惊讶。

“善良的猎人，你走得太快了，你不累吗？”

“我不累，我只是想做点别的分散注意力，”猎人告诉她，“我有想忘记的事情。”

可惜人偶没能听懂。她只说：“猎人的梦境一直都是你休息的港湾。”

猎人一路从未见村到曼西斯梦魇。期间，他不断地死去，又不断地复活，但他从未真正忘记过什么。

直到迎来结局。

“你会忘记一切，”老猎人格曼告诉他，“这将只是个梦，和你之前做的梦没什么不同。”

猎人毫不犹豫地选择献上了性命——在这个漫长的梦里，他实在有太多想忘记的事情。

比如那个银白色头发的青年，在该隐赫斯特无边无际的风雪里，在那些糜烂又疯狂的夜晚，用力抱住他的模样。

————————————————————

【06 不朽】

猎人从该隐赫斯特的床上苏醒，他花了点时间才接受这一切。

“我以为我会醒来，”猎人说，“至少会失忆。”

“你的确醒来了，”血鸦没有戴头盔，两双漂亮的绿眼睛目光交织，“你摆脱了猎人的梦境，身上也不再有月亮的气息。”

“你为什么能闻到这个？”猎人从床上坐起来，“那现在呢，我身上有什么味道？”

血鸦故意凑上前去，在猎人的颈部嗅了嗅。

“我的味道。”

猎人不想承认自己心跳加速：“那这样看来我还是没找到逃避这一切的方法。”

“为什么不来我这里找找看呢？最好的逃避就是面对。”血鸦说，“你想要的，我都能给你。”

“比如？”

“比如在永无止境的轮回里，同我一起败坏。”

“直到腐烂？”

“——直到不朽。”

  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！  
> 关于剧情，血鸦不是什么好人，强买强卖还关键时刻骗同情。猎人心地善良后来才发现自己被骗了。但是在这个过程中他们都爱（？）上了对方。  
> Lofter难民流泪。


End file.
